


В кабинете доктора Инуи

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Записки сексопатолога доктора Инуи. Побольше разных необычныx пейрингов и неординарных проблем, решение которым – сок, сок, и ещё раз сок!
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Kabaji Munehiro, Fuji Shuusuke/Fuji Yuuta/Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Hitouji Yuuji/Konjiki Koharu, Ibu Shinji/Kamio Akira, Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru





	В кабинете доктора Инуи

_Выписка из истории болезни Ибу Шинджи_  
— Доктор, мне это надоело, мой парень постоянно мне в рот кляп суёт во время секса! Поначалу это было как-то интересно, даже добавляло остроты в отношения, ведь мы уже столько лет вместе, а по статистике в жизни любой супружеской пары наступает момент, когда на смену страсти приходит рутина — но вы не подумайте, у нас ничего подобного, наши чувства свежи как весеннее утро, просто иногда полезно попробовать что-то новенькое, но с другой стороны, если я всё время с кляпом, то это уже опять рутина, да и вообще мой парень теперь иногда и без всякого секса пытается меня заставить взять в рот, я о кляпе сейчас говорю, вы же понимаете, доктор — так вот, меня это утомляет, и кляп на вкус как резиновый, почему до сих пор не додумались делать кляпы с каким-нибудь интересным вкусом, мне бы вишнёвый понравился, а вот Камио, наверное, банановый... — Ибу наконец сделал паузу, задумавшись о подходящих вкусовых добавках.  
Доктор Инуи молниеносно воспользовался ситуацией и сунул Ибу в руку стакан: — А как насчёт вкуса этого сока? Я сам делал, это экспериментальная диетическая разработка.  
Вид экспериментального сока не вызывал доверия, но Ибу всё же отпил глоточек и сразу вырубился. Инуи вздохнул с чувством облегчения – наконец тишина!

 _Выписка из истории болезни Эчизена Рёги_  
— Сочные такие, круглые! Так и хочется их мять руками, пока из них не брызнет божественный нектар! Или просто тереться об них членом, я от одной мысли сейчас кончу! Их цвет, их запах — меня возбуждает буквально всё. Сосать их, лизать их, вонзить в них зубы... Я не могу без них не дня, доктор, понимаете?  
— Понимаю, — ласково ответил Инуи и сделал пометку в блокноте. Рёга был одним из его любимых пациентов, очень интересный случай сексуального помешательства на апельсинах. Возможно, Инуи об этом даже свою четвёртую докторскую напишет.

 _Выписка из истории болезни Фуджи Шюске_  
— Я ему улыбаюсь, вот так... — Фуджи продемонстрировал очаровательную улыбку. Инуи поёрзал в кресле, штаны внезапно стали ему тесны.  
— А он не реагирует! — возмущённо продолжил Фуджи. — А ещё я делаю вот так... — он принял на первый взгляд невинную позу, которая тем не менее подчёркивала каждый изгиб его изящного, спортивного тела.  
— А он не обращает внимания? — догадался Инуи и отпил водички, во рту у него пересохло.  
— Совсем! Очками только сверкает! — возмущённо подтвердил Фуджи.  
— А может он не гей?  
— Доктор, а вы гей?  
Вообще частная жизнь врача пациента не касается, но Инуи решил ответить на вопрос, вдруг это позитивно повлияет на ситуацию.  
— Вроде бы нет, — честно признался он.  
— Тогда почему у вас стоит? — поинтересовался Фуджи.  
Инуи глянул вниз и подвинулся ближе к столу, чтобы скрыть инкриминирующее доказательство.  
— Я дам вам рецепт сока, думаю, он сможет поднять либидо вашего проблемного объекта, — сказал Инуи, ничуть не смутившись. А если не поможет, Фуджи сможет навещать объекта в больнице, когда у того от сока начнётся расстройство желудка, это их сблизит.

 _Выписка из истории болезни Конджики Кохару_  
— Доктор, я так больше не могу, эта постоянная ревность! Я ведь ни разу не дал Юджи повода, а он мне совершенно не доверяет! — Конджики спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
«Плачет, что ли?» — подумал Инуи. Придётся что-то делать. Он достал из ящика стола пачку бумажных салфеток и пересел на кресло поближе к Конджики.  
— Вот, возьмите, — протянул он салфетки и сочувствующе похлопал пациента по плечу.  
— Ага! — раздался со стороны окна вопль. Инуи с Конджики аж подскочили и синхронно уставились на окно, маячилa чья-то голова в повязке.  
— Юджи, ты что тут делаешь? — первым пришёл в себя Конджики.  
— Не разговаривай со мной, изменник! Теперь я знаю всё, ты крутишь роман с этим докторишкой!  
— Какой роман, у нас деловые отношения!  
— Врёшь! Я видел, он тебя трогал! Я никогда больше не... — тут Юджи вскрикнул и пропал. Конджики ринулся к окну.  
— Надеюсь, у него всё в порядке, тут всё-таки десятый этаж, — задумчиво сказал Инуи.  
С криком «Юджи, я иду к тебе!» Конджики выбежал из кабинета.

 _Выписка из истории болезни Атобе Кейго_  
— И этот, этот... Жалкий садовник! Этот грубый разнорабочий! Своими плебейскими руками! Овладел моим великолепным телом! — Атобе всплеснул руками и драматично рухнул на кушетку. Вообще в современной психоаналитике не использовался древний фрейдистский метод, когда пациенту нужно было проводить сеанс лёжа, но в кабинете Инуи был диванчик для тех случаев, когда он оставался на работе так поздно, что уже было рано, и никакого смысла ехать домой. Теперь на диванчике развалился Атобе и пытался сделать страдальческое лицо. Получалось плохо, выражение полной сексуальной удовлетворённости было нескрываемо.  
— Изнасиловал? — для приличия осведомился Инуи.  
— Ну, я бы так не сказал... — улыбнулся Атобе своим воспоминаниям.  
— Я вам пропишу сок, — решительно сказал Инуи.  
— А это поможет залечить мою душевную травму?  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Инуи. По крайней мере, после сока Атобе не будет выглядеть таким довольным.

 _Выписка из истории болезни Эчизена Рёмы_  
— Юноша, а вам не рано ходить к сексопатологу? — поинтересовался Инуи у нового пациента, угрюмого мальца в кепке.  
— Я совершеннолетний, — недовольно ответил тот, похоже, такие вопросы ему задавали нередко.  
— И что же вас беспокоит?  
— Ничего.  
— Но почему вы здесь?  
— Отец заставил прийти, — нехотя пояснил пациент.  
— А почему?  
— Он думает, со мной не всё в порядке, потому что меня не интересуют девушки, — ещё более неохотно признался Эчизен.  
— А мальчики интересуют? — спросил Инуи.  
— Нет. Я люблю только теннис, котов и лимонад, — Эчизен достал откуда-то банку, отточенным движением открыл, по кабинету разнёсся химический запах виноградного ароматизатора.  
Инуи умилился.

 _Выписка из истории болезни Акуцу Джина_  
— Шипастый такой ошейник, а в задницу пробку с хвостом! И целый день так у меня ходил, после этого был как шёлковый, и обороты на его участке возросли вдвое. Вот это я понимаю, мотивация, — хохотнул Акуцу.  
Инуи молча записывал, не каждый день на приём приходит настоящий якудза.  
— А ещё этот жиробас Таниши, пока я за него не взялся, он же был посмешищем. А живительная порка каждый день, и его теперь не узнать — даже вес сбросил. А Ринчик, эта тупая блондинка... Китэ от работы с ним отказался, но у меня эта мелкая сучка поняла, что в нашем бизнесе не бывает честной игры, — довольно улыбнулся Акуцу.  
— А на что вы всё-таки жалуетесь? — осмелился наконец спросить Инуи.  
— Жалуюсь? Да я хвастаюсь!

 _Выписка из истории болезни Мизуки Хаджиме_  
Мизуки задумчиво крутил вокруг пальца прядь волос и не спешил рассказывать, что его беспокоит.  
— Может вам соку налить? — предложил Инуи. На этот раз экспериментальный сок должен был иметь некоторые свойства сыворотки правды.  
— Нет-нет, спасибо, — быстро ответил Мизуки. Дурная слава соков Инуи, очевидно, дошла и до него. — Я только хотел узнать, как мне лучше поступить. Дело в том, что меня любят два брата. Старший весь такой тихий омут, не признаётся мне, но я же вижу, как он на меня смотрит! А младший — простой, неискушённый ребёнок, так и хочется научить его плохому! Они молчат, но я же знаю, они хотят меня.  
— А вам кто больше нравится?  
— О-о, мне больше нравлюсь я сам! Но я не прошу помочь мне выбрать, я прошу подсказать, как их уломать на тройничок!  
Инуи задумался. Пожалуй, и для этого можно подобрать подходящий сок.

 _Выписка из истории болезни Кайдо Каору_  
– У меня большая проблема, – прошипел Кайдо. – Я влюбился в своего врача.  
– В которого? – спросил Инуи. Он очень старался не показывать ревности, но получилось плохо, даже он сам слышал, как изменился его голос. Ведь вокруг профессионального спортсмена Кайдо постоянно толпы врачей, измеряют ему мышечный тонус вручную, массаж там, анализ на допинг... Разве может простой сексопатолог сравниться с такими интимными отношениями. Да и патологий у Кайдо так и не выявилось, хотя на приёмы он зачем-то исправно приходил.  
– Идиот! – рявкнул Кайдо, прервав размышления Инуи, одним движением перемахнул через стол и оказался у того на коленях. Сначала Инуи удивился. Но прокрутив в памяти настойчивые уверения Кайдо, что ему нужно лечение, Инуи всё понял.  
– Боюсь, с этой проблемой сок не поможет, – авторитетно заявил Инуи. – Только терапия подвергания.  
– Мне уже ничего не поможет, – краснея, ответил Кайдо и потянулся за поцелуем.


End file.
